


Lost

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-03
Updated: 2004-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiffon and Cool Mint act familiar with each other on the SH manga. This is the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It was late in the afternoon when Chiffon Cake made his way through the end of a dense forest in order to arrive at the entrance of a small town. Ever since the end of the Great War more and more of these little towns seemed to be popping around. The resilient survivors of the War rebuilt their lives. He sighed softly to himself as he dug his hand into his pocket and took out a small map. He stared at it for a few minutes, trying to connect where he was with the little names on the map. Nothing matched.

A small frown formed on his face. He was pretty sure that if he kept going straight he would eventually reach Eden but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure on that. This had been his first mission alone in a long time and he had enjoyed it immensely. Now all he had to do was report back to Eden. First though, he had to find out which way it was from here.

He sighed again. Certainly, it would be best to ask for directions. Why waste an extra day roaming the countryside? He carefully folded the map, hid it in his pocket again, and started into town. There were very few people walking around it: mostly women carrying baskets of food to their homes, some children playing here and there, and a few men.

He found the inn near the edge of town, close to the forest. As he went in, the scent of food mixed with liquor reached his nostrils and he sniffed it contently causing his stomach to rumble. He hadn’t eaten a thing since breakfast and it was well past mid afternoon by now, it wouldn’t hurt to stop for a bite. He found a small two seat table in a corner and located himself there. He ordered a good square meal and a drink while he waited for it. The food itself was delicious; it reminded him of one of Cinnamon’s home cooked meals. By the time he was done, it was almost dark. When the waitress came to take his empty plate he ordered another drink at the same time that he asked for directions.

The girl blinked at him softly. “I don't know,” she muttered softly.

Chiffon smiled at the waitress, making her blush. “Think you could do me a favor and check if someone at the bar or one of the other tables knows?” The girl's blush deepened and her eyes slid away from his to stare at her feet. Chiffon knew he had charms and damn anyone who said that he didn't know how to use them. After a brief pause, the waitress looked up, restoring eye contact once more. She smiled earnestly, her color still high.

“I promise to do what I can and get back to you soon. Enjoy your meal.”

And then she was gone.

As he waited, Chiffon tried to look over towards the direction of the bar to see if the waitress was having any success at all. But the inn was quite crowded by now and it was hard to see anything beyond the masses of head’s around. Then from the crowd appeared a young man that caught Chiffon’s attention immediately. The man’s hair was a soft pale green that reached past his shoulders complementing his pale skin. He wore a dark pair of long slacks along with a loose white shirt. His face held a soft smile and he was carrying two mugs of beer.

Chiffon thought he was beautiful.

The man sat in Chiffon’s table without asking permission and pulled one of the mug’s toward the sorcerer hunter. “Hi,” he said, still smiling. “Rumor has it you need directions. Maybe I can help.” Chiffon chuckled to himself at the rephrasing. “Where is it that you’re going?” the man added as he took a sip from his mug.

“I'm heading east, toward Sherverpoint," Chiffon began with his usual smile, “but I seem to have lost my way.”

He wasn't about to tell a stranger that he was setting off for Eden; it would raise too many questions.

The green-haired man smiled warmly. Chiffon deduced that he must be in his early twenties, much unlike himself. Even if Chiffon did look to be a similar age, he was well beyond that.

“Sherverpoint, you say,” the man drawled. “I know how to get there. I could show you the way,” he finished with a smirk, taking another sip from his drink.

Chiffon raised an eyebrow at the look the man gave him, feeling a tightening in his lower body. “I would appreciate that,” he said in the same tone of voice, as he drank the beer. Chiffon closed his eyes as he swallowed the alcohol. How long had it been since he flirted with a complete stranger? He couldn’t even remember. How long had it been since he last relationship for that mater? Didn’t remember that either. At least he remembered who it had been: Kahlua.

Chiffon put the mug down with a solid thud and smiled. “My name’s Chiffon Cake,” he said.

The other returned the smile with one of his own; he was practically grinning from ear to ear. “Pleased to meet you, Chiffon. My name is Cool Mint.”


End file.
